Abstract/Summary - Pilot Projects Core The Pilot Projects Core will be intensively involved in the development and conduct of the pilot/feasibility studies that will be implemented through the SMSC. The Pilot Projects Core Director and the method/content expert will draw upon resources and experts in the SMSC, the College, the University, and the broader scientific and health care community to develop theoretically strong and methodologically sound studies. Since pilot project directors are new investigators, they will need intensive mentoring to successfully develop, conduct, and disseminate the science of self-management of chronic conditions. The Specific Aims of the Pilot Projects Core are to: 1) oversee the conduct of pilot/feasibility projects; 2) facilitate the development of future pilot/feasibility projects focused on self-management in chronic conditions; 3) facilitate the development of other research projects focusing on self- management; 4) utilize expertise in other CON research focal areas (geriatric health care, global health equity, community science), from other disciplines on campus, from health care systems and public health providers in Milwaukee and the state for the development of research teams; and, 5) utilize resources of CON and University for dissemination of findings from pilot projects We will implement the specific aims of the Pilot Projects Core by working closely with the Administrative Core to manage the assets of the SMSC. We will utilize the capacity of the SMSC members to identify promising new investigators with important and innovative research questions about the self-management of chronic conditions. We will capitalize on existing collaborations and partnerships in the College and the University to link our project directors with the resources and research team members needed to develop and conduct the science. We have worked closely with the two pilot project directors and their research teams to develop the brief pilot/feasibility proposals included that are based in the Individual and Family Self- Management model, address chronic illness, and provide preliminary work for advancing to more developed studies in the future. If funded, we will implement procedures to ensure the appropriate and timely implementation of the pilot projects and monitor the progress on a regular basis so that they are completed as planned.